My Idiot, My Pest
by Akatsuki-Members
Summary: “SASUKE…!” “Yo,” he said like she just got there.“SHUT UP!” she yelled.“OK” he said chuckling nervously. She gigged a bit and hugged him once more. SasuSaku. Sasuke's OOC.
1. THE ONLY CHAPTER

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?" said a beautiful pink haired girl, with emerald eyes. She wore a blue tank-top, with white shorts, and a grey-blue ninja headband in her hair.

"Hn…Why Should I tell you?" He said, as a statement rather then a question. He had raven black hair and onyx eyes. He wore a blue short sleeve shirt, with white shorts, and a dark blue ninja headband on his fore-head.

"DON'T NEED TO GET ALL TOUCHY SASUKE!!" She yelled.

"WELL THEN DON'T ASK SAKURA!!" He yelled back.

And they both walked out in different directions. Sakura was about to head home, when she bumped into someone. Sakura looked to see who she bumped into to see if she should apologize or not, when she saw who it was she simply said.

"My bad Danny." As she said that, she was about to walk away, when someone pulled her back by the wrist.

"Come on Sakura, don't I get a better apology then that?" He asked

"Whatever just let me go will you, I kind of have to go," She said, struggling to get out of his firm grip.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting go until. You. Me. Out. Date," He said in sentences.

"NO!! NOW LET ME GO YOU PERV!!" She demanded, but he still didn't let go.

'She can do this can't she…I can't go down there yet, I can't or my cover will be blown but if he does something I'm going to…GRR!!!' thought the onyx eyed boy, hiding in the tree.

" Sorry my little Sakura. Not until you agree. "

" THAT'S IT. PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A BIG PUNCH IN THE FACE YOU IDIOT!!!" said a very pissed of Sakura as she aimed a punch for his left eye and it hit it's target.

" Son-of-a--BEEP-…… WHY YOU -BEEP-!!!" He yelled aiming to punch her in the right eye.

'THAT'S IT KNOWBODY INSULTS SAKURA EXCEPT ME!!!'

As Danny was about to let the punch fly, he felt his fist stop. He looked up to see a pissed off Sasuke holding his fist and a shocked Sakura behind him.

" Yo, I got some news for you," Sasuke said coolly.  
"What's that Uchiha?" said Danny.

"Don't you ever lay a finger OR insult MY Sakura ever… Only I can do that… Got that," He stated.

'His Sakura… What the hell is up with Sasuke-kun?' Sakura thought.

'Tell me about it,' said Inner Sakura.

"What if I do Uchiha?" Danny said in a very -how should I say this- 'thinks for a while'- possessive and slurring tone.

"If you do I will hunt you down and kill you," Sasuke said in a… more possessive tone, if possible.

As Sakura heard this she gasped. Did her long time crush really say that while defending her from some pervert?!  
Sasuke clearly hearing her gasp, he wondered why the hell she was gaping at him. Oh wait, he never really told Sakura his feelings, and she has a crush on him. Holy crap!! What the hell was he going to say to her once this is over?!

'Shit, shit, shit, shit. What the hell am I going to do. What is she going to think? What am I doing?' He thought

'Duh, your defending her, you dumbass.' said Inner Sasuke.

'Shut up this isn't helping!!' he thought. The whole time Danny was babbling about how Sasuke doesn't have a right to kill him and such crap.

'Well just go with the flow and see what happens, what does you heart tell you??…'

'…'  
'……'

'Who the fuck are you!?'

'HA, HA, HA, FUCKING HA. OMG, that was priceless you should of saw the look one your face!!!'

'SHUT UP ALREADY WILL YOU-----…I GOT TO GET THIS GUY FOR HURTING MY SAKURA!!!!'

'THAT RIGHT SHOW THAT MOTHER FUCKER WHO'S BOSS, AND CLAIM SAKURA FOR YOURSELF, SHE'S YOURS, AND NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HER.'  
'HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!' He thought.

"--And it is also illegal to kill me, but like that'd ever stop you. Blah blah blah blah--" Danny kept saying and then was rudely cut off.

"Ya, whatever do you really think I'm listening to you? Because I sure as hell aren't listening to the crap coming out of your mouth. First of all, leave Sakura alone, she said she doesn't want to go out with you, so let her be. Two, I'm giving you a chance to run. Three, Good bye and have a nice day." Sasuke said very demanding and dramatically. Yet, a very slow Danny still didn't leave.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered more to herself then to anyone else.  
' Sasuke…What are you-- why are you doing this for me? ' She thought

'Because Sasuke finally likes us. JUMP FOR JOY!!!' said her inner as she was jumping for joy.

Meanwhile the boys were still arguing about who knows what cause it was mostly Danny babbling on and on about crap. While Sasuke was having a fight with his inner self on what he should do after they're done with this.  
'Wow things are not looking so hot for Sasuke, I wonder why his expression keeps changing?' Sakura thought.

'Maybe he has a inner to Oooooo!! Let me go check!' replied her inner.

'NO!!! You stay here, hey don't leave me. GET BACK HERE!!!' She yelled inwardly, but there was no reply.

"DAMN IT!!!" she yelled out loud.

Suddenly Sasuke felt strange.

'What the hell?' He thought

'Hey dude, I'll be back someone is calling me and I don't want to keep them waiting. He he he.' And his inner ran off.

'Hey get back here!! Damn it!!' he yelled/thought

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE, DANNY?!?!?! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU. YOU MOTHER BEEP BEPP BEEP BEPP!! I BEEP TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU BEEP!" Sakura yelled.

"Wow Sakura, I didn't know you had such colorful language." Sasuke stated.

Yet Sakura paid no heed to his words, she just kept swearing at Danny for not leaving.

"WELL GOD SORRY B&ch DOT HAVE TO BITE MY HEAD OFF!!!! GOD I WAS RIGHT WHEN I CALLED YOU A B&ch!!!" Danny yelled.  
Sakura is a bit sensitive when it come to people saying she's a bitch, because it brought back horrid memories for her. Sasuke already realized this but he never asked, but he was planning to.

'THAT'S IT I SAID NOBODY CALLS MY SAKURA A BITCH!!!' He thought furiously.

POW! BOOM, BANG!!! There lay a beat up Danny in the middle of the street with two black eyes (Because Sasuke was being nice and gave Danny two eyes that matched) and two bumps on his head. Complete in the package, a couple of bruises. Oh, he had fainted to from shock of being hit.

"Serves him right for calling you a b&ch," Sasuke said to more himself then to Sakura, but she heard it anyway.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn.."

She smiled and said "Thank you," and gave him a peck on the cheek and ran of giggling.

"What the hell?… Hm…Whatever." He said emotionlessly.  
'She kissed me. SCORE!!!! YES!!' He yelled inwardly.

'She kissed you!?!?! All right Man!!! SCORE!! Oh yeah almost forgot to tell you Sakura has an inner too.' His inner replied

'She does? I didn't know that. What did her inner say?'  
'Oh nothing much she just wanted to know what the hell you were doing. Oh and Sakura said she wants an explanation after training with Kakashi tomorrow.'

'CRAP!!!!'

"Oh well I better tell her something…I'll think of something." He said out loud to himself.

"SASUKE-KUN!! I MISSED YOU, WHARE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!?!" yelled an annoying blond. That had her hair in a long pig tail, and a bang partially covering her face (You know who I'm talking about). She had blue eyes, and wore a purple tank top that was a bit to short, and a white skirt with a purple flower on it. She was a bit fatter than Sakura, and she's a bitch.

"Ino, if you can be so kind a---" But he didn't get to finish.

"OF COURSE SASUKE-KUN! ANYTHING!" Ino said, or screeched I might say.

"WELL FIRST OF ALL, STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!!" Sasuke yelled the same volume as Ino, shockingly enough  
"Sorry Sasuke-kun" Ino apologized.

"Two, don't call me kun, just Sasuke." 'Only Sakura can call me Sasuke-kun.' He thought.

"Okay, Sasuke-ku-- I mean Sasuke."

"Three, will you be so kind as TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Yes Sasuke. Have a nice day."

"Thank you" he said sarcastically.

"But...Before I leave will you go out with me?" She slurred

Flash back

"Hi Sasuke-kun," said a 11 year old Sakura. "Hn.." an 11 year old Sasuke said. 'Ok this is it, I'm going to tell right here right now,' he thought. "Umm Sakura?" "Yea?" "Well I umm for a long time now I have---" but he was interrupted by; "SASUKE-KUN!! WAZZ-UP!!! Oh hey forehead," said Ino. "Joy," he said sarcastically. "DID YOU HEAR THAT FOREHEAD HE SAID JOY WHEN I CAME!!! HA I WIN." "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!" He yelled. "Duh Ino-Pig, and win what? I'm done with that childish nonsense." 'Darn there goes my perfect opportunity.'

End Of Flashback

"Man that was a perfect opportunity," He said out loud without knowing it.

"Nani!?, you mean you will go on a date with me," Ino said with joy.

"NANI!?!? NO, I was just saying -mumbles something under his breath- and that it was a perfect opportunity. " he ended.

"…Umm…Ok.."

"Well bye" and he left with a screaming Ino in his wake.

"HEY YOU NEVER SAID YES OR NO TO OUR DATE IS THAT A YES?!?!"

'OH GOD OUTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BELONG TO SAKURA, RUN DAMNIT!' Inner Sasuke screamed  
'GOOD IDEA FOR THE FIRST TIME.'

'Tell you what, if you let me out to be the outer, I'll get you away from her.'  
'Anything to get away from her, because she starting to catch up on us.'

Switches

"HELL YEAH!!" the temporary outer said.

'SHUT UP!!! Your gonna make a fool out of me!'  
"Oh yeah. I forgot."

So he started running to a pond that had pretty Sakura trees, and guess who's there...dun dun dun, Sakura. The 'Outer' chuckled and got a wicked idea. He went to sit next to Sakura.

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hey Sakura. What's up? Can I tell you something?"

"Hey 'Sasuke', before that, can **I** tell **you** something?"

"Sure I guess, what?"

"I hope you know I'm not dumb. Because inner me told me that Sasuke has an Inner Self."

"And your point is," he said. (But he didn't notice Sakura say "Because inner me told me that SASUKE had an inner self," and he just said and your point is. He should've said I'm Sasuke.)

"You are Inner Sasuke. I want the real Sasuke." She demanded

"Thank you Sakura!! That's why I like you," The real Sasuke said after trying to punch his inner. ( Ok now let me help you out here if you don't know the outer and inner thing the outer is the real deal. The inner is simply a different personality. Got it? Good. :) )

"Darn girl, no wonder my outer loves you."

'Crap!!' both Sasuke's thought.

"W-What?" Sakura stuttered

"Er, well here's my outer." He rushed.

-Switch-

"Hehe, Hi Sakura," Sasuke said nervously.

"Umm, Sasuke why did your inner say you love me?" She asked blushing.  
"Umm well you see I was- I mean- there was- I tried to tell-"

"Do you or don't you?" She demanded

"I- umm yes, no , yes?, No? Yes, wait, what was the question again?"

Sakura giggled a bit and moved so she was kneeling in front of him. Then, she lunged at him and hugged him.

"Yes," Sasuke said in a dreamy tone.  
"That's what I thought, I do too you know."

"Yea."

"So what--" but she was cut of by Sasuke's lips on hers. She was shocked but kissed him back none the less.

"Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" He asked after breaking the kiss.

Sakura started to cry tears of joy and lunged herself once again on him and yelled.

"SASUKE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED FOR YOU TO ASK ME THAT!!"

"So is that a yes?"

"IDIOT, YOUR SUCH A DUMMY!! YES!!" She screamed still crying.

"HEY!! I might be an idiot, but I'm your idiot!" Sasuke screamed back in a loving way. (I didn't know how else to put it.)

"Yes you are!"

"And you're a pest, but my pest."

"Ok I get the point"

"Naruto is a dobe but he's our best friend"

"Sasuke"

"Hinata is Naruto's freak."

"Sasuke!"

"There's also Neji and Tenten,"  
"SASUKE…!!!"

"Yo," he said like she just got there.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"OK" he said chuckling nervously. She gigged a bit and hugged him once more.

-The end-

Yay! What do you think? I liked this one, I hope you like it. I know Sasuke's a little OOC in this but hey its funny. Review and let me know what you think. I might make A sequel but I'm not sure, so don't get your hopes up to high.

Hi, I'm the editor, and I have to say you people really don't review much. Geez let's see, around 700 hits, and 10 reviews.


	2. MENA'S NOTE TO MY IDIOT MY PEST 2

**HI PEPOLE I STARTED ON THE SEQUAL TO MY IDIOT MY PEST AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! SO THANKS! READ AND REVIEW. :D**


End file.
